zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Karl
Carl Karl, nicknamed Dr. Coconut by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is a supporting character of the popular TV show Phineas and Ferb. He is the unpaid intern and cameraman of Major Monogram. He comes from a family of unpaid interns and is very loyal to Major Monogram. He works at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has been working at O.W.C.A for about 5 years. (“Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension”) Present Life When Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked Vanessa to pick up blueprints at Blueprint Heaven for a Space Laser-inator Ray, Carl is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven. He accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray to Ferb and gave Vanessa the blueprints for an Ice Cream Machine. Major Monogram then calls him a rookie for his mistake. When Major Monogram is unable to debrief Agent P due to a back injury, Carl does takes over for him instead. He made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz built the Freeze-inator, it was Carl who debriefed the mission instead of Major Monogram due to the Major being unable to move because he was shot by the Freeze-inator. He accidentally knocks Major Monogram over, thus showing that he is very clumsy. Carl also has his own theme called Carl the Intern. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn’t get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl’s ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went. During the Father-Daughter picnic, he built a robotic replica of the Flynn-Fletcher family to replace Lawrence Fletcher for the Father-Daughter picnic competition while he was restoring his memory. He also helped make the switch between the robotic version and the real Mr. Fletcher and congratulates Agent P until a kid sees them, forcing him and Agent P to quickly leaves the scene. When Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity, Carl goes undercover as a boy, thinking that Phineas and Ferb are in league with Doofenshmirtz. Since Agent P is close to the boys, Major Monogram has him find Agent G, giving him suspect locations, some being the moon and Monte Carlo. Carl discovers that the boys are just having fun and returns with the news. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz abducts Major Monogram, Carl gives Perry his briefing, describing Major Monogram going to Tokyo for the international Good Guy convention. He also shows the letter made from cut-out magazine letters, and mentions Dr. Doofenshmirtz going to Tokyo with his daughter. However, he passes the whole situation off as a coincidence, and gives Perry the day off (“Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!”). While attending Squirrel-Con, Carl finds Agent P’s hat, and since Major Monogram is too busy to do anything, Carl goes to find out what has happened to Agent P and gets captured by Doofenshmirtz. By accident, he fell under the influence of Doctor Doofenshmirtz’s Ultimate Evil-inator, using his status within the OWCA to launch a full scale attack on the Tri-State Area, momentarily slowed down by Perry’s interference before he strangely disappears. His plans to conquer the Tri-State Area were severely damaged as Perry locked the control panel and only his paw print could unlock it. To this extent, Carl goes on a hunt for the lost platypus and winds up in Africa, cornering Agent P in the unexplored gorge. However, Agent P does not give into evil Carl and engages his robot duplicates in a full scale battle with aide from the African wildlife, a confused Candace, Major Monogram and Doofenshmirtz before Doof uses his newly built -inator to turn Carl back to his normal self. He then returns home with Monogram and Doof, but not before being promoted to the “title” of “paid intern.” Category:Phineas and Ferb characters